moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of the Guided Hand
}} Introduction The Order of the Guided Hand is a chapter within the much larger Order of the Silver Hand. Consisting of mostly Paladins and Priests within the northern regions of Lordaeron in the lands of the Oakhearth, their primarily doctrine being martial strength through spiritual strength. Their origins as Knights similar to the Brotherhood of the Horse having this shape their doctrine to encompass their reforms for the Holy Light. All but destroyed during the Third War and fall of Lordaeron, only one original Knight remained to aid his liege to reforming the Order as they recover their homeland from the grasp of the undead. The Formation The blade cut swift as the The Eastern Pinnacle felled the undead Lord Edward Grayson, ending his dark reign over the Oakhearth. Little time was wasted as the now Lord Alexander Grayson, Captain Bernard and the rest of his Oaken Guard made for the abbey of Okasis. Grayson pushed the old, rotting, dilapidated doors open. A rush of dust gushing out as the decade old air rushed to escape the abbey. Grayson stopping and closing his eyes as he allowed himself to relax for the first time in a long while. Grabbing his hammer, he walked in, a feeling of pure serenity and peace coursing through the very fibers of his being. He made for the main hall where after all these years, despite it's run down state the altar stood. The Paladin dropping the hammer as he at long last laid eyes on it for the first time in what felt like a lifetime to him. Ascending the steps to it, he dropped to his knees in prayer, a single tear of joy welled in his eye. They were home. Alexander grabbed his hammer and rested it upon the alter, kneeling before it once more. "By my honor, I will restore our sacred brotherhood, we will spread across the continent of Lordaeron and make it the pinnacle for Paladinship once more as it was in her glory days. Till my dying breath I will hold true to this oath." He rised slowly as he turned to Captain Bernard. Pride swelling upon the old Captain's face. "We've work to do, brother." History The Order of the Guided Hand is an order far older than the Silver Hand, originating as an order of Knights for the Oakhearth, they quickly found themselves at war with the Orcish Horde in the Second War. Following the same path the Clerics of Northshire took, they looked to the Church of the Holy Light for aid, offering themselves to the Light and it's teachings. Few being taken into the newfound Order of the Silver Hand, they worked as a beacon of the Holy Light within the Oakhearth, Bernard Ventorson being one of the first within the Guided Hand to take the steps to become a Paladin. Pushing for their people to abandon the druidic ways and join the fight agaisnt the Orcish Horde, they found their numbers swell. Several seeking the ways of the Holy Light. While many would not attain the rank of Paladin until post Second War, their once Warrior order took on that of the Holy Light, their monastery being converted to take in the teachings of the Light and an alter constructed The Second War During the Second War, Bernard found himself the pinnacle of what they're brotherhood could become. A Knight wielding the holy powers of the Light. He was an inspiration to all on the battlefield as he lead the Oaken Guard from victory to victory as the Orcish Horde pushed on. At least, in the beginning. Despite their numerous victories and varying defeats, they still found themselves being pushed back into the Heart of Lordaeron with the rest of the main Alliance Force. Nearing the brink of defeat, it was a blessing in horrendous disguise as the Horde seemed to be faltering. Where they were at long last pushed back from the capital, marking the end of the war for them. Post Second War In the coming years, the Order of the Guided Hand found themselves prosperous. Their ranks swelling as many acolytes appeared to follow in their path. Their actions inspiring many to take up their path. For a long time it seemed they were indomitable as their numbers swelled into the dozens and they had proved their metal as they dispatched remnant orcs within the lands of Lordaeron. But all good things must come to an end. The Fall of Lordaeron The fall came swift and quickly for many. The plagued gran making it into the heart of Okasis itself. Ignoring the threats of the Archmage falling of deaf ears of many, and so when the first of the many turned they were caught off-guard in mass. Many falling to the undead and returning only to sew more chaos before the Guided Hand could even mobilize. Despite their quick reaction they could never keep up, the Guided Hand fought valiantly, but it wasn't enough. The city of Okasis fell by the end of the wiki, the final holdout being the Manor, even it being overwhelmed by their sheer numbers. When Lord Edward fell, many lost hope. Captain Bernard sticking to his final orders as he escorted the few surviving civilians out and away from Okasis to the docks where the soon to be Lord Alexander's vessel The Dawn's Vigil waited to carry them to the lands of Stormwind. The Oakhearth officially lost to the undead ranks where it would remain in their control for nearly a decade. The Order of the Guided Hand being in a near permanent state of disrepair as Captain Bernard remained as the sole surviving member. Roster Category:The Eastern Pinnacle Category:Order of the Silver Hand